


Keep Your Friends Close...

by Pelydryn



Series: Pornalot 2017 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Kidnapping, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pornalot, Tenderness, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn
Summary: After something bad happens, Arthur wants to take things slow. Merlin isn't nearly so patient.





	Keep Your Friends Close...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonflower999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonflower999/gifts).



> This is the last of the things I wrote for Pornalot last summer. This was for Week 3 where you picked a bunch of words and themes. Mine were tenderness, kidnapping, and then I used almost all the words because why not?
> 
> Thank you to Moon for being so supportive of my writing. <3

Merlin was gone. Kidnapped in front of Pendragon Tower in full daylight twenty-three excruciating days ago. Arthur didn't eat, barely slept, couldn't focus. He felt like he was dying. 

Merlin was missing, probably hurt, possibly dead, and _it was all Arthur's fault_. He should have hired security. He should have kept a closer eye on his idiot. He should have known that someone would interfere with his attempt to eliminate his father's restrictions against magic users. But ohhhh no. Not Arthur Pendragon! He was too blinded by the righteousness of his cause—too excited about upcoming victory—to consider that all was not yet won. 

He haunted his office, picking at his fingers, biting his lips, checking his mobile every thirty seconds for police updates. They found a lead, but Arthur couldn't get his hopes up. He pulled at his hair and paced restlessly. The lead could be to a dead body. 

He gazed out the third-floor window, frowning at the skyline. It was horrifying to see what a wreck he was without his lazy little shadow. If he ever got him back, he swore he'd make it up to him. He'd do anything Mer—

A limousine stopped in front of the building. The chauffeur opened the passenger door and helped someone out. Someone with unruly black hair. Someone slender and strangely awkward. Someone that looked a lot like—

“Merlin!” 

Arthur flew down the stairs, no time for an elevator. He careened into the lobby, then froze. Merlin stood there, a blinding grin upon his face. He was neatly dressed in freshly-ironed clothes. His hair was combed, and overall he had the air of someone returning from a relaxing holiday. The only thing amiss was the magic-suppression collar around his neck. 

“Arthur!” Before Arthur could blink, his arms were full of pointy elbows, scrawny limbs, and a gorgeous face: sparkling eyes, elegant cheekbones, plump lips… He kissed those lips frantically, as if he might never be able to again. 

Then Arthur's brain caught up with the situation. He pushed Merlin gently away without letting go. “Merlin! The police found you? And they didn't call me?”

Merlin’s smile shone like sunlight. “No, no, the kidnappers let me go. Just now. God I missed—”

“What! Just now?” And then Arthur was on the phone, dialling the police. After that it was chaos: police questioning, media interviews, collar removal, and multiple attempts to take Merlin to the hospital. All firmly refused.

Things didn't calm down until evening when Arthur finally took Merlin home. He shut and bolted the door. Extra security patrolled the manor grounds. Arthur wasn't taking any more chances. 

They had barely made it inside before Merlin began tearing at Arthur's clothes. “I missed you so fucking much. I need you. Please…”

But Arthur hugged him tight, stopping the advances. “Merlin. You've just endured a horrible ordeal. I can't take advantage of your distress.”

Merlin huffed. “Always so noble, Arthur. But I'm fine. Just missed you. You're my air. Without you I can't breathe.”

“But you must be traumatised—”

“Arthur. You heard my police statement. I was treated like a fucking princess, I swear to god. I stayed in a room with goddamned silk sheets. They fed me risotto and tiramisu. There was a shelf stocked with books like _Macbeth_ and _The Hobbit_. I hadn't read _The Black Stallion_ in ages. I forgot how good it was.”

“But you must have been frightened—”

“Arthur. The scariest thing was the music. They played an annoying mix of Cher and jazz over the sound system. I'll be happy if I never hear another trombone again.”

Arthur's brow wrinkled. “That's a strange combination. My father would have loved it.”

“Who cares about your father! The point is that I'm fine. But god do I need you. Now, Arthur. I need you now.”

“But you need time to recover!” Arthur's heart ached with certainty. 

“I'm fine, you prat. Now all I want is to fuck you senseless.”

Arthur burst into tears. It was unexpected, and he was mortified. But he couldn't stop. All the worry, all the anxiety… His breath came in wheezing sobs. 

Merlin pulled him to their bed. He hugged, caressed, and kissed him all over. He rubbed his thumbs gently over the tears on Arthur's cheeks. But Arthur couldn't stop crying. 

“I was so lost… without you,” Arthur panted. “If anything had happened… I'd never forgive myself.”

“Shhh, love, it's okay. I'm okay. Everything turned out fine. I'm here, and I'm never going to leave you again.”

Merlin was everywhere, stroking and soothing, massaging and cuddling. He pressed gentle kisses over Arthur's forehead, cheeks, lips, and neck. He removed Arthur's shirt and continued the sweet attentions. 

Arthur was lost in a confusing world of emotion: grief mixed with relief, fear entangled with joy. He let go, resting on the bed, and allowed Merlin to show him just how much he had been missed. 

Merlin gently removed Arthur's clothes and continued his ministrations, rubbing his hands over Arthur's chest, cupping his hip bones, stroking his cock ever-so-slowly. Despite his despair, Arthur felt himself harden. When Merlin's mouth replaced his hands, Arthur groaned. He knew he should stop this, that Merlin needed time to recover… but he was too far gone. 

Merlin pulled away and massaged oil into Arthur's cock and balls, then slowly worked his way back to his opening. Arthur burned with need, but still he worried: Merlin wasn't ready, Merlin shouldn't do this. 

When Merlin finally pressed into him, gently, oh so gently, and hit his sensitive spot just right, Arthur cried out in pleasure and joy. That was when he knew: Merlin was here. Merlin wouldn't leave him. The world was right again. His idiot had come home. 

Arthur climaxed through a veil of tears. 

—-

In the morning there was a paper attached to the inside of their bedroom door with a knife. It read, “Never test me again. I won't treat your little boyfriend so well next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are hints in the story about who sent the note...
> 
>  
> 
> I probably hadn't posted this yet because it was my least favorite. Poor little least-loved fic.


End file.
